R A I N
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: Hujan memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, terutama bagi sebagian orang tertentu yang memiliki kenangan di dalamnya. My first fic in this fandom. Special fic for L's birthday! 'Family' relationship between Watari and L, NO YAOI!


**DISCLAIMER**: Death Note is belongs to TO quadrate a.k.a. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. All I have is this fanfiction.

**RATE**: between K+ - T, silakan readers nilai sendiri rating mana yang lebih pantas untuk fic ini setelah membaca…

**WARNING**: rada OOC (kayaknya, mudah-mudahan enggak terlalu), **NO YAOI**, just 'family' relationship between L and Watari, rada angsty, beberapa typo yang mungkin lulus sensor, hehehe…

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saia di fandom Death Note ini! Akhirnya kesampaian juga keinginan saia nulis di sini… :D

Daaan… fic ini saia dedikasikan untuk meramaikan L's birthday! Otanjyoubi Omedetou, L-kun! _*tebar-tebar confetti*_ dan Happy Halloween for all~! *nyambung-gak-nyambung, biarlah…*

Okay, enough with the chit-chat! Just enjoy this fic~

**.**

"**RAIN"**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi jemari kurus panjang yang beradu dengan _keyboard_, jentikan 'klik' dari tombol _mouse_ yang sesekali terdengar, dan dengungan komputer adalah segelintir suara yang mengisi ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda jangkung berkaos putih lengan panjang tampak berjongkok di lantai di depan laptop, dikelilingi oleh belasan layar TV dan layar komputer lain yang menampilkan berbagai macam rekaman dan data.

Ya, berjongkok—pemuda itu takkan pernah melakukan apa yang biasa kau sebut 'duduk dengan benar' walau ia berada duduk di atas kursi paling nyaman sekalipun. Bukan, bukan karena kakinya cacat atau semacamnya, hanya saja ini memang kebiasaannya yang tak bisa dirubah.

"L, data pelaku perampokan bank dan teroris yang berhasil kukumpulkan kemarin kuletakkan di sini," ujar seorang pria paruh baya sambil meletakkan beberapa map berisi data-data di atas meja di belakang pemuda itu. Tak lupa ia menata piring-piring berisi cemilan _cake_ dan permen dari troli yang juga dibawanya.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Watari," jawab L sekenanya. Matanya yang penuh lingkaran hitam pekat masih terpaku pada layar komputer.

Watari menghela nafas. Ia tahu beberapa hari ini L tidak tidur—walau sebenarnya pemuda itu memang jarang tidur—namun tampaknya kasus yang tengah dipecahkannya cukup rumit hingga ia bahkan nyaris tidak menyentuh cemilannya sejak kemarin. Pekerjaan sebagai detektif di balik layar memang melelahkan, apalagi jika kau adalah detektif terhebat di dunia. Seluruh dunia mengandalkanmu, dan untuk membalas kepercayaan itu dibutuhkan usaha ekstra keras.

Bahkan, saking sibuknya ia sampai sepertinya ia lupa hari dan tanggal.

Suara ribuan tetes air yang turun ke bumi sayup-sayup terdengar, sedikit mengusik perhatian Watari. Hujan memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, terutama bagi sebagian orang yang memiliki kenangan tertentu di dalamnya. Masih jelas terekam dalam ingatan Watari peristiwa saat pertama kali ia menemukan L.

—_**Flashback…**_

_Hari itu Watari berjalan sendirian di jalanan lenggang Inggris. Rapat dengan beberapa investor cukup menguras pikiran, jadi ia ingin berjalan kaki sejenak menuju rumahnya. Tak ada salahnya sesekali berjalan sendiri tanpa kawalan supir dan limosin mewahnya, bukan?_

_Gumpalan awan mendung yang mendominasi langit mulai menurunkan muatannya sedikit demi sedikit, membasahi jalanan dan juga seisi bumi di bawahnya. Beruntung Watari telah memprediksikan hal ini sejak pagi tadi. Dengan santai dibukanya payung hitam lebar yang dibawanya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya._

_Beberapa lama ia melangkah, matanya menangkap sesosok kecil di tepi jalan, meringkuk tanpa perlindungan apapun. Ribuan hujaman bening yang deras tanpa ampun menimpa seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya persis seperti kucing jalanan yang habis kecebur di got. _

_Seorang anak kecil, hanya mengenakan kaos putih lusuh yang kotor dan celana _jeans_ belel panjang, tengah berjongkok di sana, setengah bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, seolah hanya itulah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa bersandar. Satu tangannya bergerak-gerak, menggores-goreskan sesuatu di tanah dengan sebatang ranting. Beberapa batu kapur yang sudah mengecil dan tipis tergeletak tak berdaya di sisinya._

_Watari berjalan mendekatinya. Baru beberapa langkah tak jauh darinya, mata tuanya tak sengaja menatap coretan-coretan di dinding tempat anak itu bersandar. Awalnya ia pikir itu adalah coretan-coretan iseng hasil karya anak-anak jalanan, namun setelah ia perhatikan lagi ternyata itu adalah sekumpulan angka. Ya, angka—dan itu bukanlah deretan angka biasa. Itu rumus, rumus aljabar yang sangat sulit dicerna bahkan oleh mahasiswa universitas sekalipun. _

_Dari onggokan kapur di sekeliling anak itu, Watari bisa menebak siapa pembuat coretan-coretan itu, dan ia tak mempercayainya. Seorang anak kecil—dari jalanan pula—dengan keadaan dan penampilan seperti itu, Watari ragu kalau anak itu mengenal bangku sekolah._

_Anak itu masih menggores-goreskan ranting pada tanah, sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Goresan-goresan intelektual yang ia buat di tanah mengabur disapu tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras. Ia memeluk lututnya, berharap setidaknya kaki kurus itu dapat sedikit menghangatkan perutnya yang kelaparan. _

_Wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi, tapi Watari masih bisa melihat jejak air mata yang tersamarkan oleh guyuran hujan…_

—_**End of the Flashback…**_

"…Watari?" suara panggilan L menarik pikiran Watari kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Y-ya?" ia terdengar sedikit gugup. Malu juga kedapatan olehnya sedang melamun begini—sesuatu yang tidak umum dilakukannya, terutama di depannya begini. Ia berdehem sejenak sambil merapikan kerah jubah _tail-coat_ hitamnya.

"…Maaf, aku pergi keluar dulu sebentar…"

Dan suara kenop pintu yang menutup menjadi pemisah di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

L berdiri untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah nyaris tiga hari ia berada dalam posisi jongkok seperti itu. Kasus yang sedang dipecahkannya kali ini lumayan menguras pikiran dan perhatiannya. Ia melirik berbagai _cake_ dan cemilan manis kesukaannya yang tergeletak tak tersentuh sejak beberapa jam yang lalu di atas meja, dan L baru menyadari kalau ia lapar.

Sambil makan, ia menatap jendela kecil, hujan rupanya masih belum reda.

Sesungguhnya L bukanlah tipe orang yang suka keluar rumah, bahkan ia jarang beranjak dari ruang kerjanya. Ia lebih memilh berkutat di depan laptopnya atau menyusun cemilan kesukaannya seperti mainan sambil sesekali memakannya.

Baginya, ruangan virtual yang disuguhkan komputernya—yang menghubungkannya dengan berbagai kasus dari seluruh dunia di luar sana—sudah seperti seluruh dunia baginya. Banyak kasus sulit dari berbagai belahan dunia yang menunggu untuk dipecahkan, dan ia tahu selamanya dunia ini tak akan pernah kehabisan stok misteri walau ia memecahkannya dengan menukar seluruh masa hidupnya sekalipun. Sebelum semua kasus yang bisa ia pecahkan selesai semua, ia enggan untuk keluar selangkahpun dari sana.

Namun bukannya ia tak suka keadaan di luar. Suasana hujan seperti ini begitu _nostalgic_ baginya, mengingatkannya pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu Watari.

…Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, di mana Watari?

L menatap jam dinding. Sudah berjam-jam sejak Watari berkata kalau ia hendak keluar. Tidak biasanya pria tua itu pergi selama ini, tanpa berkata-apapun pula ke mana ia pergi. L terdiam sejenak, mencoba berpikir logis dan positif.

'_Mungkin saja ia berjalan-jalan di kota. Orang tua sepertinya pasti butuh refreshing setelah sekian lama membantu saya…'_ demikian pikirnya.

…'_Sekian lama membantu', ya?_

Selama ini Watari sudah banyak membantunya—terlalu banyak membantunya, malah. L mungkin adalah detektif terhebat di dunia, tapi ia bukanlah apa-apa tanpa Watari.

Ia tak akan mampu memecahkan kasus-kasus sulit tanpa bantuan Watari yang selalu di sisinya. Ia takkan mampu melakukan penyelidikan ataupun menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan logistik tanpa adanya sokongan dana Watari yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan. Ia bahkan takkan bisa hidup seperti sekarang sebagai 'L' jika waktu itu Watari tidak 'menjemputnya' dan mengantarnya ke sebuah surga anak-anak bernama "_Wammy's House_"…

L menatap sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati, salah satu kamar dari salah satu tempat rahasia yang dibangunnya bersama Watari. Cukup luas dan mewah sebenarnya, dengan berbagai pengaman yang canggih dan pelarian darurat untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya tempat ini diserang. Tapi hanya dengan keberadaan dirinya seorang di sini, rasanya begitu… hampa.

Ia mungkin seorang anti-sosial dan tidak peduli pada orang lain, tapi lain halnya dengan Watari. Orang yang diam-diam ia hormati, dan diam-diam pula keberadaannya ia anggap sebagai…ayah.

Ia tak sanggup membayangkan seandainya suatu saat nanti, mendadak Watari pergi meninggalkannya. Segala kekayaan Watari mungkin akan jatuh ke tangannya. Segala hak waris dan hak paten dari Watari mungkin akan menjadi miliknya. Tapi perhatian dan kasih sayang Watari, yang memancar abadi melalui tubuh renta dan tatapan hangatnya, takkan tergantikan dengan seluruh kekayaan yang terkumpul dari seluruh dunia sekalipun…

Bahkan seorang L yang anti-sosial, individualis, dan rasionalis sekalipun membutuhkan orang lain, walau hanya ada satu…

Mendadak ruangan itu terasa begitu luas, terlalu luas hingga rasanya menyesakkan. Sangat langka terjadi, namun itulah yang melanda hatinya sekarang. Ia takut. Ia… kesepian…

Persis seperti yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun silam…

—_**Flashback…**_

_Anak kecil itu meringkuk di tepi jalan. Tangannya masih sibuk bermain dengan ranting di tanah, sebagai ganti batu-batuan kecil kapur yang kini semakin sulit dipakai untuk sekedar menggoreskan warna putih. Ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk melupakan sejenak pahitnya hidup—bermain-main dengan angka dan mengutak-atiknya dengan caranya sendiri, entah dari mana ia mempelajarinya. Jauh lebih baik daripada menenggak alkohol atau menghirup _thinner_ seperti anak-anak jalanan lainnya._

_Sebelah tangannya menggosok matanya yang menghitam karena kurang tidur. Ya, ia memang kurang tidur—atau lebih tepat kalau disebut 'takut' tidur. Ia takut, jika ia lengah sedikit saja saat tertidur, penjual anak-anak itu akan menangkapnya lagi untuk dijadikan budak. _

_Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur jika setiap hari dan malam orang tuanya yang pemabuk—yang bahkan wajahnya tidak ia ingat lagi—bertengkar setiap hari dan melempar botol minuman keras tepat di sebelah kamarnya? Setelah mereka meninggal karena _overdosis_ pun ia tidak bisa tidur, karena saat ia memejamkan mata pun yang muncul adalah mimpi-mimpi buruk itu lagi…_

_Ia sudah nyaris kehilangan emosi karenanya. Menangis atau menjerit sudah tak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Ia kini berpikir kalau setiap masalah takkan terselesaikan jika mengandalkan emosi seperti orangtuanya atau orang-orang di sekitarnya. Emosi hanyalah manifestasi luapan individu tak berdasar. Logika adalah satu-satunya cara yang dipujanya._

_Anak itu melupakan kenyataan kalau dunia pun memiliki dua sisi seperti halnya koin. Manusia tanpa emosi sama halnya dengan mayat hidup._

_Dan itulah yang mendeskripsikan keadaan dirinya sekarang…_

_Tetesan-tetesan air mengaburkan goresan yang dibuatnya di tanah. Bukan, bukan air matanya—walau tetesan-tetesan itu sama beningnya. Langit pun seolah menangisi nasibnya. _

_Hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, dan butiran-butirannya mengalir pelan di wajahnya._

_Perlahan, butiran bening lain bergabung dengan mereka, menyatu di pipinya._

_Dingin dan sepi melandanya. Dunia seolah menjadi seperti warna putih, kosong dan hampa._

…_Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan butiran-butiran dari langit tidak lagi menerpanya…_

…_Karena saat ia menengadah, seorang pria tua berdiri di hadapannya dengan payung hitam di satu tangannya, melindungi mereka berdua dari terpaan hujan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menyodorkan beberapa permen manis kesukaannya._

…_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang tersenyum ramah padanya…_

—_**End of the Flashback…**_

.

Hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan mereda, malah justru semakin deras menerpa bumi. L melirik jam, mendapati Watari sudah pergi jauh melebihi apa yang tadi dikatakannya 'sebentar'. Rasa cemas mulai merayapi dirinya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

L duduk dengan kedua kaki di atas sofa yang ditempatinya, jempolnya berada di antara kedua bibirnya. Ia mencoba mengoyak kesunyian dengan menyalakan televisi di kamarnya.

_PIP!_

"—_Sore tadi, seorang pria paruh baya ditemukan tewas di jalan xxx setelah terkena tabrakan beruntun truk pengangkut barang dan taksi. Diduga penyebab kecelakaan ini adalah licinnya jalanan akibat pengaruh hujan deras yang mengguyur kota sejak pagi—"_

L terpaku. Biskuit coklat yang terapit ujung jempol dan telunjuknya batal masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Walau ia tak bisa melihat jelas wajah korban tabrakan itu karena terhalang kerumunan orang-orang di sana, ia mengenal jubah _tail-coat_ hitam yang dikenakannya. Darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya, mengalir terkena sapuan air hujan.

_Inikah penyebab Watari pergi begitu lama?_

Biskuit coklat yang malang itu pun terlepas dari jemari kurus itu, mendarat mulus tertarik gravitasi bumi.

L membisu, masih tidak percaya dengan informasi yang didapatnya. Ia begitu terkejut hingga tanpa sadar berdiri—hampir loncat dari sofa—saat melihat berita itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Walau wajahnya yang minim ekspresi itu tampak datar, dari belakang, punggung lebar itu menyiratkan duka yang dalam.

Ia tidak percaya pria itu meninggalkannya secepat ini, di saat ia masih membutuhkannya. Tapi bukan L namanya kalau tidak 'memercayai dengan mata kepala sendiri'. Ia mencatat lokasi TKP dalam otak jeniusnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia buru-buru berlari menuju pintu depan. "_Tidak! Watari belum tentu mati! Watari tidak mungkin mati semudah itu! Saya harus ke jalan itu, harus! Saya—"_

Belum sempat tangannya mencapai gagang pintu, kenopnya sudah berputar terlebih dahulu.

"Hm? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, L?"

Belum hilang keterkejutannya, Watari berjalan masuk dan meletakkan sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar di atas meja. Bungkusan itu…_cake_?

"Maaf telah pergi selama ini. Tadi saya pergi ke toko-toko kue di kota untuk anda, tapi ban mobilnya bocor di tengah jalan, jadi saya terpaksa ke bengkel dulu. Belum lagi tadi terkena macet dalam perjalanan pulang karena ada kecelakaan lalu lintas…"

L menghela nafas lega. Sesaat tadi ia pikir pria tua itu sudah ada di dunia lain. Kini ia melirik penuh selidik pada bungkusan di atas meja.

Tapi… untuk apa ia membeli _cake_ sebesar ini untuknya? Bukankah stok makanan manis selama sebulan di dalam masih banyak?

"Bukalah, L…" kata Watari, seolah ia tahu isi pikiran L semudah membaca tulisan besar di _billboard_ tepi jalan raya. Dengan ragu L membukanya dengan ujung-ujung jempol dan telunjuknya.

_Cake_ itu sangat lucu dan unik, berhiaskan buah-buahan seperti _strawberry, raspberry, cherry,_ dan _blueberry_. Boneka-boneka kecil berbentuk tokoh-tokoh Halloween seperti penyihir, vampir, dan mumi turut memeriahkan _cake_ tersebut—mungkin _special edition_ karena hari ini adalah Halloween, hari yang tidak ia ingat saking sibuknya berkutat di depan hamparan data kriminal. Buah-buahan di atasnya disusun sedemikian rupa, membentuk tulisan '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY'_.

"Watari… ini…" L nyaris tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya sesekali memberimu kejutan seperti ini, bukan?" ujar Watari sambil tersenyum.

"…Bukankah saya sudah terlalu tua untuk hal seperti ini, Watari?" ujar L lirih. Mungkin tak terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tapi pengalaman bersama pemuda ini bertahun-tahun memberitahunya kalau L sedikit malu—hal yang amat sangat langka terjadi. Dan itu membuat lengkungan bibir di wajah renta itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Berapapun umurmu, bagiku kau tetap anak kecil, Lawliet anakku…" ujar Watari geli. Tumben-tumbennya pemuda ini sadar akan umurnya, mengingat segala gerak-gerik dan sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perilaku pria dewasa.

"…Terima kasih…" L menarik nafas panjang saat hendak mengatakannya, "…Wammy, ayahku…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, L" ucap Watari.

Bahkan hujan yang masih turun rintik-rintik di luar tak mampu menghapus perasaan hangat yang memancar dari dalam sana…

**.**

**~F.I.N~**

**.**

**.**

Fyuuuh, kelar juga… *ngelap keringat*

Tadinya mau publish ini ngaret sampai 31 Oktober (pas ultah L), eh malah kualat duluan… abis ngetik kerangka cerita secara garis besar, besoknya pas pulang sore hujan super deras, jadi banjir parah plus ada kecelakaan lalu lintas truk/kontainer jadi macet total dua arah (**PERHATIAN: ini nyata!** Bener-bener persis fic ini, saia jadi merinding sendiri…). Akhirnya bisa nyampe rumah (dengan penuh perjuangan) jam 23.45, padahal besok saia masuk pagi lagi. AAAARGH…! DX

Saia gak tau masa lalu L yang sebenarnya karena saia cuma tau dari baca manga-nya doang. Ada yang mau berbaik hati ngasih tau saia...?

Aneh? Gajhe? Typo? Review, please! Saran dan kritik saia terima dengan senang hati.

Silakan flame saia kalau mau, tapi login ya? Saia tidak akan menggubris _junk-review_ yang hanya menjelek-jelekkan karya orang tanpa memberi masukan yang membangun dan berguna, apalagi kalau si flamer beraninya pakai _anonymous_ doang (sebel aja orang-orang kayak gitu bertebaran di jagad ffn ini). Maaf kalau kata-kata saia keras begini. Untuk jenis review lainnya, akan saia terima dengan senang hati ^^.

Mind to give me some R&R…?


End file.
